City of Darkness
by AmyRoseAlice
Summary: Clary is depressed by Jace's disappearance so the gang decide to take her out to the new down worlder night club. there they see a girl who is reviled as Skylar Bane. who is this new girl and why does she have Magnus's last name. Also why does she look sooo much like Jace? Read and find out.


(This is the fourth story I've ever written. Hope you like it! Oh and I don't own any of the mortal instruments characters! ENJOY! FEEL FREE TO REVIEW!Oh and it takes place before city of lost souls as I haven't read that book yet but this story just popped into my mind so I decided to write it !)

Chapter one: Simons point of view!

Clary had been depressed since Jace's strange disappearance. She hadn't left the house in weeks and her mother, Luke and all of us were becoming worried. She stopped her training as a shadow hunter, she wouldn't answer phone calls or text messages, she stopped drawing and creating new runes and she only left her room to grab a bight to eat and use the washroom.

So when I heard about a new night club opening up just down the road from our apartment, I decided it was time to drag that girl out no matter how much complaining she did. I sent Isabelle and Maia into her room to get her ready for a night on the town while Jordan and I sat on Luke's couch and watched TV.

"**She needed a night out, a night to get away, a night to forget about Jace's strange disappearance, a night to just let loose and have fun!"** I said to the girls as I pushed open Clary's bedroom door and shoved them inside.

The new club was a non-mundane nightclub called Darkest Nightmare; and it was packed with teen vampires, werewolves, faeries, warlocks, and shadow hunters among others that I didn't recognize. Lucky for us Magnus had VIP status at the club and we were escorted to a VIP balcony where he and Alec waited. We made our way to the dance floor and after and few songs Clary finally began to have some fun. She forgot all about Jace and all about the down world junk that was going on (and there was a ton going on) and just danced her little heart out.

She danced and grinded with Isabelle but the minute a slow song came on she almost started crying so we all headed back up to the balcony. While the girls comforted Clary in the lady's room; I noticed that Alec was staring down at the dance floor like he was hypnotized. He didn't even look away when Magnus asked if he'd like a drink he just mumbled a no thank you without even looking up at him.

"**What are you staring at?"** I asked him. When he didn't answer me I nudged him and repeated my question.

"**Huh?"** He asked

"**Dude who were you looking at?"** I asked again

"**What? Uh…nothing….no one…..!"** he replied

"**Seriously dude who are you staring at?"**

"**No one Simon, I wasn't looking at anyone!"**

"**Dude you were so staring at someone!"** said Jordan

"**Who?"** I asked

"**Okay, okay there's a girl down there that looked familiar that's all!"**

"**A girl? You were looking at a girl? But I thought you swing for the other team!"** said Jordan

"**I do! I do!"** Alec said **"I mean I love Magnus so…"**

"**Maybe he's turning Bi."** I said to Jordan; who burst out laughing.

"**I've gotta see this girl that had a gay guy nearly drooling over." **Said Jordan

"**Either she looks like a dude or she's drop dead gorgeous."** I replied

"**I wasn't drooling!"** Alec mumbled angrily

"**Who's he drooling over?"** asked Isabelle who had just returned from the bathroom.

"**A girl."** I replied

"**No one! I wasn't drooling over anyone!"** Alec screamed

"**My brother drooling over a girl? No way." **

The three of us looked in the same direction that Alec was looking but no one really stood out. Alec rolled his eyes, sighed and said **"See the blue Warlock with the purple dreads?" **

"**Yeah what about him?"** I asked, wondering why he was looking at a guy when he said he saw a girl that looked familiar.

"**Now look at the girl in front of him."** Alec replied

We all gasped, the girl was beautiful, and she looked like an angle that fell from heaven, prefect nose, perfect lips, and perfectly spaced golden eyes, perfectly golden skin and hair.

"_She looks like Jace!"_ I thought to myself

She was short; I guessed she was about five feet even; without the heels she was wearing, with long wavy golden blonde hair that was pinned back out of her face with a cute black rhinestone bat hair clip, she was wearing a black rhinestone corset that laced up the back with a black skirt that was ripped with torn pieces of cloth hung from it in all directions and black stiletto boots that stopped at her knees.

Clary walked up behind us and screamed **"Who is that girl and why does she look like Jace?"**

"**Now that you mention it, she does look like him."** said Isabelle **"No wonder Alec was interested."**

"**I was not interested!"** he replied **"I just thought she looked similar to Jace that's all."**

"**Similar? They could be twins." **said Maia who had just joined the conversation.

"**But Jace doesn't have any family!"** said Isabelle

"**Then how do you explain why she looks so much like him?"** asked Clary **"They've got to be related some how right?"**

"**Well they say everyone has a doppelganger."** said Jordan

"**A Doppelwhater?"** said Isabelle

"**A look alike."** I said **"They say that everyone in the world has one."**

The rest of us looked back down at the girl who now had her hands up in the air and was smiling as she ran to the other side of the bar and hugged a very familiar looking glitter covered warlock wearing rainbow paints and a shiny black shirt.

"**Magnus?"** said Alec as we watched him lift her off the ground and spin her around; like a father does to his small child that he hadn't seen for a while.

"**How does he know her?"** said Clary **"Who is she?"**

He placed her back on the ground before the two hugged one more time then Magnus handed her a small necklace. Thanks to my vampire sight I could see that the necklace had a stone similar to the one Isabelle wears to detect demons; only this stone was small and it was in the shape of a heart. She put it on before kissing him on the cheek just as the bartender handed her a cupcake with a candle in it she blew out the candle and everyone around her yelled happy birthday.

"_Come to think of it, it's today Jace's birthday also?" _I thought to myself, no need to upset Clary with that thought.

Shortly after the girl ate the cupcake she took off behind the stage at the front of the dance floor. Magnus grabbed a tray of drinks from the bar and paid the bartender before heading back up the stairs.

We all stared at Magnus like he had a thousand heads when he finally reached the top step of the balcony. He turned and looked behind him before saying **"WHAT? Is there something on my face?" **

"**Who was that girl?"** Alec asked Magnus

"**What girl?"** Magnus said looking behind like he had no idea what Alec was asking.

"**That girl you were hugging by the bar!"** Alec said a little bitterly.

"**Oh her? she's just a friend; I've known her since she was a baby!"** he replied **"Don't tell me your jealous Alexander!" **

Alec didn't reply he just sat and began sulking.

"**For god sakes Alexander I use to change her diapers, she's like a daughter to me! Am I going to have to go through this every time I talk to or hug someone you don't know?" **

Magnus took off towards the bathroom after that while Alec still sat and sulked as the DJ came on stage and began talking.

"**Welcome to Club Darkest Nightmare; my name is DJ Spitfire I'll be your DJ for the evening. And now I'd like to introduce you to Nightmare's very own sky dancers!"**

He started playing some creepy Goth type music as a small puff of smoke and fireworks lit up the stage and tiny leaf shaped confetti fell to the ground standing where the fireworks went off was a small blue haired pink skinned Faerie, wearing a black skin tight top that barely covered her chest and a black skirt that stopped just below her knees.

"**This is our very own Faerie Sugar Blossom Spice!"** said the DJ as the faerie grabbed a giant purple ribbon that hung from the ceiling and began to climb it.

Then there was another puff of smoke and fireworks along with bat shaped confetti and a pale skinned blond haired girl appeared. She was wearing a halter top and a short black skirt that barely covered her rear end.

"**This is the lovely vampire Angelica Cross!" **said the DJ as the girl grabbed a red ribbon and began to climb up just like the faerie girl.

After she was up there was another puff of smoke and fireworks but this time little wolf shaped confetti fell to the ground and standing on the stage was a dark haired, dark skinned girl that was wearing a dress that tied around her neck, it had no sided or back and only a small black string tied around to her back held it in place.

"**This lady's and gentle man is the beautiful werewolf Coco Jones!"** Said the DJ and again the girl grabbed a ribbon this one was blue and began to climb up it just like the first two girls.

Once she was up there was another puff of smoke and fireworks with a bunch of rainbow coloured confetti and a young man stood on the stage wearing only a pair of tight black leather pants. He had bright blue hair that was spiked up and his ears were pointed like an elf's. I looked over at Magnus's seat and realized he had returned but hadn't made up with Alec yet and I could see that he was now in a rotten mood.

"**Damn he's hot!"** Isabelle said to Clary and Maia.

"**This is our only Male sky dancer the magnificent warlock Aaron Star!" **the young man grabbed a green ribbon and began to climb just like the rest of the group of dancers.

Once he was up the lights went out and the music stopped then a big fire work went off and a bunch of black and white confetti flew everywhere filling the whole nightclub. The lights came back on and standing in the middle of the stage was the girl that looked like Jace; she was still wearing the same outfit that we had seen her wearing while she was talking to Magnus only she was barefoot. Her ribbon was black and was wrapped around her left arm.

"**And last but certainly not least is the beautiful and mysterious…."** shouted the DJ as the girl looked up and I noticed that her eyes were now done up with black eye makeup and she had the same smug look on her face that I had seen on Jace several times and it only made her look more like him, minus the eye makeup.

"**SKYLAR BANE! **Shouted the DJ as the ribbon lifted her up off the ground and the dancers all began to do flips and acrobatics on the ribbons; it looked like they were dancing in mid-air.

"_Bane?"_ I thought as I turned to look at Magnus; who was standing up clapping and whistling. I looked around to see that everyone at our table was staring at Magnus as well. It was too loud in the bar to question Magnus but I could see that Alec wasn't please that Magnus was hiding yet another secret from him. He sat and sulked but never took his eyes off of Skylar. It was like he was hypnotized or fascinated.

"_Could she be a family member?"_ I wondered _"A cousin? A sister? Maybe a niece?"_

We watched as the dancers continued to dance and it was kind of hypnotic the way they moved through the air like that. I watched as the Aaron guy and Skylar did this dance together that made them look like lovers or something while all the other dancers pulled them away from each other and I realized it was supposed to look like they were in love but not allowed to be together which made most of the girls cry. At the end of the act there was a loud bang and a huge puff of smoke. Everyone in the club gasped as they realized that the dancers were all standing on a balcony railing still holding their ribbons.

Skylar was standing on our railing and was staring at Alec and Magnus; who were now cuddling in the corner. She smiled at them, like she was pleased to see Magnus with Alec, before jumping from the balcony. We all ran to the ledge and looked down to see the girl was now dancing on the dance floor with the rest of the sky dancers and a few vampires.

"**Damn she's hot!"** said Jordan who received a slap from Maia.

"**Dude, never say stuff like that around your girlfriend!"** I whispered to him as he rubbed his face where Maia had slapped him.

By the end of the night we had all forgotten about the girl and danced until we almost dropped. We walked to a nearby café that was still open and sat down for a midnight bite. Magnus and Alec had headed back to his apartment to make up while the rest of us ate and drank coffee. No one mentioned the Skylar girl even though I could tell Clary wanted to discuss it.

Maia and Jordan left before Clary, Isabelle and I cabbed back to Luke's. Clary thanked us for the night out before heading in to the house. Isabelle took the cab back to the institute while I decided to walk back to my apartment with Jordan. I had just passed the alley way next to the nightclub when I heard a scream.

I back up to see three vampires and the Skylar girl. One vampire had her pinned up against the wall while another one drank her blood and the third stood as a look out..

"**We….We should get out of here before someone finds out!"** said one vampire

"**Dude shut up!"** said the second vampire

"**But… But this is wrong….We could get in trouble!"**

"**Dude seriously shut up!" ** Shouted the second vampire again

"**But the clave…!"** Started the first one

Skylar was struggling to reach something attached to her leg just under her skirt. When she finally pulled out a dagger covered in runes; she stabbed it in to the vampire's shoulder; he screamed out in pain and back away from the girl as smoke rose from his shoulder, she then grabbed another dagger and stabbed into the leg of the vampire holding her, but before she could run away; the vampire pulled the dagger from his shoulder threw it down and backhanded her knocking her to the ground. He then picked her back up and slammed her against the wall a couple of times.

I stepped out from the shadows and shouted **"Let her go!" **

The first vampire took off running while the one holding Skylar charged at me with his fists raised. I felt the mark on my forehead heat up as he ran at me. Before he reached me he busted into a thousand tiny crystals. The third vampire, the one with the dagger in his leg, looked at me and said **"You, you're the one with the mark of Cain, the Daylighter!"**

"**If you want to live then I suggest you run away now!"** I said while stepping towards Skylar. The vampire turned and ran, and I held my hand out to Skylar.

"**Thanks!"** she said taking my hand. I pulled her to her feet but she was too weak to stand on her own. So I let her lean on me for a few minutes. The smell of her blood was amazing, and it reminded me of Jace's blood. In fact it had the same smell to it as his did and I began to wonder if it tasted similar; but I had already had enough animal blood that day for it to bother me as much as it used to. When she finally felt strong enough to stand; she leaned against the wall in front of me and said **"Thank you!"**

I looked her over and realized she was completely covered in her own blood it was running from the wounds in her neck down to the bottom of her shirt and covered her jacket; she was also covered in bruises and I began to wonder what those vamps had done to her before I heard her scream. She tried to stand again and fell into me; so I picked her up bridal style and said **"Why don't I take you to a hospital or something?"**

"**No, no that's okay, I'm okay!"** she said trying to wiggle out of my arms.

"**Look you can barely stand up and you've lost a lot of blood; so let me carry you to a hospital!"** I said tightening my grip on her

She sighed before saying **"You can carry me home, my dad's a warlock he can heal me."**

"**You're dad's a warlock?" **I asked

"**Yes, he can heal me."**

"**Okay I'll carry you home then." **

"**You need to go through this alleyway, down two blocks and take your first alleyway on the right, when you come out you'll see a purple door across the street that's my apartment."**

"_A warlock? But they can't have children!"_I thought over and over as I walked.

I had made it half way there before I realized the girl had fallen asleep or fainted I wasn't sure but her heart was still beating strong so I kept walking. She woke back up just as I entered the block long alleyway and said **"So what's you name anyways?"**

"**Simon, Simon Lewis." **I replied

"**Nice to meet you Simon, my name is Skylar Bane."** she replied

I smiled down at her and said **"It's nice to meet you to Skylar."**

When I walked out of the alleyway I saw that the purple door was directly across from me. I looked down to see Skylar wince in pain; her skin was pale and her breathing began to slow down. I looked down to see that there was a gash in the side of her ribs just above my fingers and that blood was seeping from the wound down my fingers and dripped off the back of my hand.

"**We're almost there…Hang on a bit longer Skylar."** I said looking down at her.

Standing at the bottom steps of the apartment next door was Alec and Magnus; they were kissing while a cab waited by the curb. Magnus helped Alec into the cab and shut the door before noticing me carrying Skylar across the street. He ran towards us and he was pissed.

"**Skylar? What did you do to her vampire?" **he shouted at me. That's when I noticed the sparks flying off his fingertips.

"**Wait….I…I didn't…..it wasn't…I…!" **I stuttered trying to explain

"**Mags! Mags! Simon saved me!"** Skylar said putting her hand on Magnus's arm.

"**What?"** Magnus said leaning closer to her.

"**He saved me from some vampires that attacked me!"** She repeated

He looked up at me and said **"Is this true Simon?"**

I shook my head yes before saying **"I was on my way home and I heard her scream, and there she was pinned to a wall by some vampires!"**

"**Get her inside I'll grab my things!"** he said turning towards his apartment only to find Alec standing behind him.

"**Alexander, I thought you went home!"** Magnus said stopping up short.

"**Who is she to you?"** Alec demanded

"**What? Alec not now I've got to…." **

"**I said….Who is she to you?"** Alec shouted interrupting Magnus

"**Alec…..I don't have time for this….." **

"**WHO IS SHE?" **Alec shouted

"**She's my daughter okay!"** Magnus shout back **"She's my daughter!"**

After that he had me rush her into her apartment, leaving Alec standing there with a shocked look on his face. Eventually Alec followed us in and once Magnus had healed the girl he asked me to put her on the couch; then the three of us sat down at the table.

"**Okay Alec I know your upset with me but you must hear me out."** said Magnus

"**So explain it to me!"** Alec said threw his teeth **"I'm tired of all the secrets!"**

Magnus sighed before saying **"A woman showed up at my door carrying a small blood covered baby in her arms, I could tell that the child was just born but no by this lady as she showed no signs of ever being pregnant. she asked for my help saying that if HE found her he'd kill them both, I had no idea who HE was but I allowed her hide out in my place for a few hours until she made arrangements to disappear, but when I went to check on the two, the woman was gone; she left a note that said I'm sorry I must leave please protect this child with your life the world needs her to survive."**

"**So she's your daughter through adoption then?" **I asked

"**Yes Simon, I made her a birth certificate, gave her a name, taught her everything I could about our world the minute I figured out she could see through Glamour's , I showed her the mundane world and the gray book, I had Clary's mother teach her the things I didn't know as payment for the spells I used on Clary."**

"**But that's against the Clave to adopt a child when you're a warlock." **said Alec

"**The clave never knew about her." **he replied

"**But how did you hide her from everyone?" **I asked

"**Glamour's…strong glamour's."**

"**But can't shadow hunters see through glamour's?" **I asked

"**Most yes! But I am the high warlock of Brooklyn, even Jace and Alec here couldn't see through my glamour on her." **he replied

Alec was about to say something when we heard a faint **"Mags!"** coming from the living room. The three of us walked into find Skylar lying on the couch she was covered in sweat and calling for Magnus. He rushed to her side and placed his hand on her head.

"**She's got a fever."** he said **"A bad one."**

"**Can't you just do some sort of magic on her or something?" **I asked

"**Alec, use your stele and mark a healing rune on her."** Magnus said

"**I can't do that!" **Alec screams **"What if she turns into a forsaken?"**

"**She won't; Look down at her arms!" **said Magnus

We looked down and see that the girl had faint scars on her arms just like the rest of the shadow hunters. Alec looks up at Magnus in shock and says **"So she's one of us!"**

"**Yes Alec, now do it before the fever gets too bad!"** he replies

Alec knelt down and drew the rune on the girl's arm the sat back and watched as her fever slowly faded. She stirred in her sleep but never woke back up.

Magnus asked that the two of us stay the night and watch over her; he had a few warlock things to do. Before he left he made both of us promise not to say a word to anyone about Skylar being his daughter. The two of us sat down in the living room and just stared at the girl.


End file.
